Solve for $x$ : $2x + 10 = 9x + 6$
Explanation: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(2x + 10) - 2x = (9x + 6) - 2x$ $10 = 7x + 6$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $10 - 6 = (7x + 6) - 6$ $4 = 7x$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{4}{7} = \dfrac{7x}{7}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{4}{7} = x$